


Icarus [Fading out in the bright of our memories]

by Doralice



Series: Fragments of Sparks and Eternity [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Sherlock, Angst, Bottom Sherlock, M/M, Top John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Da quanto lo sai? –<br/>L'incontro con Mycroft. Mesi, anni, una vita (letteralmente) fa. Un fratello che cerca di rimediare ai propri errori commettendo l'errore più grave – e non parliamo dell'etica stuprata da ogni punto di vista. Ma anche tu sei un fratello e anche tu hai fatto i tuoi errori. E almeno con te stesso sii onesto: come puoi giudicare Mycroft se, ad averne la possibilità, una cosa del genere l'avresti fatta pure tu?<br/>È per questo che per una volta sai cosa rispondergli.<br/>– Da sempre. –</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus [Fading out in the bright of our memories]

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce per un caso strano: un indovinello che postai in un gruppo privato su Facebook, e al quale ha risposto correttamente [ Darseey](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=36747) (che ringrazio anche del betaggio). Il premio in palio era una smut scritta da me, ma su tema e personaggi scelti dalla vincitrice.  
> La cara Darseey, però, mi ha fornito ben tre prompt diversi tra i quali scegliere, così belli che avrei voluto fillarli tutti e tre, ma a distanza di due anni sono riuscita a concludere solo il primo. Il prompt è fantascientifico, largamente ispirato a Blade Runner e con un accenno alle Tre Leggi della Robotica di Asimov.

**Icarus**

**[Fading out in the bright of our memories]**

  


  


2887, Distretto Metropolitano di Nuova Londra

  


Ci si aspetta che le cose importanti emettano un suono. Ma il suono di lui che muore è assente, è un non-suono che riempie fragoroso la strada affollata e annulla il caotico vivere attorno a voi.

È una di quelle morti penose e lente che paiono strapparti a brandelli l'anima. Come se all'anima ci credessi. Ma è buffo, perché da un punto di vista meramente empatico –  _ e _ _ m _ _ patico _ ! – è un po' come se il plasma ,  che esce copioso dai suoi orifizi, fosse il tuo stesso plasma. È come se lentamente la vita abbandonasse anche te.

Sarà che nel bene e nel male – altri concetti per te privi di significato – lui era l'essere più vicino a te.

Così tu lo sorreggi, imbrattandoti del suo plasma.

Rendendo visivamente, senza volerlo, quel concetto di empatia che ti è così estraneo e che pure in questo momento è così calzante. Lo sorreggi e lui apre la bocca e sputa fuori un po' di plasma e sorride, sorride mellifluo coi denti tutti rossi e ti guarda con quegli occhi, benché progressivamente sempre più spenti, ancora vividi e penetranti.

– Avvampando... –

Tosse. Bulbi oculari che roteano. Gorgoglio.

– Avvampando gli angeli caddero... –

Sibilo.

– Profondo... il tuono riempì... –

Ancora gorgoglio. Dita che artigliano alla cieca, si aggrappano.

– ...le loro rive... bruciando con i roghi del... Orco... – [1] 

Rantolo sordo sull'ultima parola e poi più nulla. La tensione dei muscoli si scioglie nell'ultimo fiotto di plasma e il corpo si fa morbido, esanime. Gli occhi adesso definitivamente vuoti, le mani inermi.

James Moriarty, pseudonimo di un replicante ribelle serie Cameos 5, modello da strategia, ha appena terminato di funzionare. Causa: collasso dei circuiti interni dovuto a colpo di arma da antimateria imploso contro lo sterno. Provenienza del colpo: black-hole [2] automatica in regolare possesso del dottor John Hamish Watson, ex capitano della guardia medica del Quinto Corpo Fucilieri Jupiter, veterano congedato con onore, cacciatore di androidi con licenza per conto di New Scotland Yard.

Alzi il capo e lui –  _ lui _ , John – ti guarda. Nel suo vecchio impermeabile scolorito, zuppo di pioggia e ombre come è sempre dopo che ha eseguito un ritiro. Vi osservate attraverso la pioggia acida e le luci al neon. E purtroppo fai in tempo a registrare il suo sguardo, a capire quanto sia unico, che ogni cosa cambia.

Cosa pensavi? Tutto cambia e questo non fa eccezione.

~

Nella tua realtà fatta di abitudini, tra il tè delle cinque e l'olochiamata settimanale a Harry, questo non c'è. Perché nel tuo mondo fatto di abitudini, non è il tuo partner che preme il grilletto. Lui è quello che risolve il caso, poi è a te che spetta ritirare il replicante. Ed è quello che hai fatto, no?

Quindi perché, Cristo,  _ perché _ adesso Sherlock Holmes ha una pistola in mano e le tue orecchie fischiano per il colpo che ha fatto partire? Perché senti un tonfo alle tue spalle e quando ti volti vedi un cadavere – un  _ cadavere _ ? Non un ammasso di circuiti che sputa plasma e si spegne tra singhiozzi e ronzii, ma sangue, sangue ovunque e pezzi di cervello a raggiera dalla scatola cranica sfondata dall'implosione.

E il tempo di capire ti porta via quell'attimo sufficiente per avere paura, ti porta via Sherlock, che quando ti volti di nuovo è sparito. C'è solo il corpo di Moriarty, adesso, che giace in una pozza del suo stesso plasma sul marciapiede davanti a te. E quello di Moran alle tue spalle, tra i vapori che s'innalzano dal selciato. E tu lì, in piedi, in mezzo al caos di questa città di merda, tra questa gente di merda, con i lampeggianti della polizia che ti rimbalzano addosso e la pioggia corrosiva che ti filtra nel colletto.

_Se non me ne vado adesso, se non lo faccio adesso... –_ annaspi nei tuoi stessi pensieri.

Puoi sprecare le prossime tre ore in centrale a redigere una relazione che Lestrade può redigere da solo, oppure puoi andare a casa e aspettare. Ci devi essere quando tornerà, sai solo questo. Devi essere lì per lui, glielo devi.

La missione è conclusa, ogni singolo replicante è stato ritirato. E ci è scappato pure il morto. Rotei la testa a scrocchiare il collo, chiudi le palpebre sugli occhi arrossati. La pioggia scorre giù. Fanculo alla pioggia. Fanculo Scotland Yard e i cadaveri, fanculo i lampeggianti e gli agenti che già brulicano intorno.

Lasci cadere la black-hole e ficchi le mani in tasca, metti un passo davanti all'altro.

Old Baker Street è lontana dal centro, così lontana che i tassisti faticano a trovarla in mezzo alle rovine dei palazzi diroccati, sciolti dalle piogge e dall'incuria. Ma tu conosci a memoria il percorso: come un cane da caccia fiuti l'odore di casa anche in mezzo ai miasmi, e ovunque ti trovi riesci a raggiungerla.

Scale vuote e silenziose, illuminate a tratti dagli invasivi fari dei dirigibili pubblicitari. Silenzio. Il silenzio degli edifici vecchi, tutto scricchiolii di legno consumato e sgocciolii di perdite d'acqua e sibili d'infiltrazioni di vento. Odore di muffa, polvere, marciume. Cose che sai a memoria.

Muovi la chiave nella toppa. Una vecchia chiave in semplice metallo, dentro una toppa dalla meccanica superata, su una porta di debole legno – ma chi vuoi che si prenda la briga (e il rischio) di scassinare l'appartamento di una coppia di cacciatori di replicanti?

È poi sei a casa. Chiudi la porta alle spalle e sei definitivamente a casa. Quegli spropositati ambienti semibui di quell'edificio abbandonato di un quartiere disabitato, in mezzo ad un'enorme metropoli semidesertica. Cinque milioni di abitanti che si stratificano come feccia attorno ad un fiume morto, lasciando il resto della città a sé stesso [3]. Un paio di chilometri più là, il nulla. Interi quartieri vuoti, senza vita.

Silenzio incolmabile lasciato a te. E a lui. A lui che non c'è. A te che lo aspetti.

~

Vestiti fradici, capelli gocciolanti – sudore, pioggia, plasma. Schiena contro il muro – quale muro? Che parte della città? Non importa. Schiena contro il cemento e poi giù. A terra. Ginocchia al petto.  Strada lucida davanti e muro dietro e attorno grigio, grigio,  _ grigio _ da risucchiarti fuori i polmoni e il cervello e vomitare tutto sul selciato.

Concentrazione, analisi, dettaglio. Isolare un oggetto in un contesto per poter deviare il flusso dei pensieri dall'autodistruzione.

Pistola. Stretta nella mano destra. Cerotti in sintoseta attorno alle dita ferite su cui scivolano gocce anacquate di plasma non tuo.

Black-hole modello 10U. Canna in metacciaio, un tempo cromata, ora opaca per la corrosione. Colore: grigio fumo di Londra. Che colore è il fumo di Londra? Perché è stato chiamato così? E quando? Certamente prima del Grande Impatto che ha oscurato il sole e ha portato le piogge. Un tempo in cui il colore piatto del fumo prodotto dalla combustione dell'antiquato carbon fossile, innalzandosi nel cielo – dicono che fosse azzurro (informazione superflua, eliminata dal database mentale al termine dell'ipnoscuola) – faceva contrasto. Una macchia scura e spenta contro quel colore luminoso e vivo che un tempo avvolgeva l'intero pianeta.

Afferri il calcio con due mani e aspiri l'aria umida, sfreghi meccanicamente la canna sulla fronte, premi i pugni sugli occhi.

Senti: dita bagnate strette sul calcio. Il calcio della pistola. Calcio in legno artificiale (naturlamente). Venature e sfumature che riproducono fedelmente quelle del noce: calore – visivo e tattile – in contrasto con il freddo metallo della canna. Anch'esso è stato reso opaco dall'uso: le secrezioni sebacee delle mani, umane e non, che l'hanno impugnata.

Impugnare. Atto di mezzo. Ago della bilancia dell'intera azione.

A ritroso: impugnare, infilare la mano nella giacca del deceduto Moriarty, decidere, constatare il pericolo, rilevare il movimento alle spalle di John. In corretta sequenza temporale: impugnare, sfilare, mirare, premere il grilletto.

Gli studi balistici dimostrano che la velocità del proiettile di antiparticella è tale che l'implosione scatenata a contatto con il bersaglio avviene virtualmente nel momento stesso in cui il colpo viene esploso dall'arma, con un lasso di tempo talmente minimo che è rilevabile solo tramite l'analisi dei residui di antimateria. L'apparato visivo – organico o biomeccanico che si voglia – non è in grado di cogliere alcun periodo d'intercorrenza, registrando così i due eventi come contemporanei.

La pistola passa da una mano all'altra. Le dita contratte si serrano attorno alla testa, premono contro le orecchie.

Tuttavia, il suono prodotto dall'esplosione del colpo dalla canna e quello prodotto dall'implosione sul bersaglio, come ogni suono, viaggiano ad una frequenza più lenta. Una sottile sfasatura tra l'azione compiuta e il rumore che ne consegue, che nella maggior parte dei casi non viene percepita, ma che un apparato uditivo superiore è in alcune circostanze in grado di cogliere. È questo dettaglio che, più di ogni altro, rende caratteristiche le armi classe black-hole.

E tu ti vomiti addosso. Vomiti anche l'anima e piangi sulle tue menzogne e i tuoi sogni e la tua cecità.

~

Sputi nel lavandino gli ultimi denti veri che ti erano rimasti e ti guardi allo specchio. Muovi la lingua sulle voragini sanguinolente. Dovrai spendere tutto il compenso della missione per farti costruire una dentatura artificiale, cazzo.

Guardi le tue vecchie piastrine che dondolano dal collo. Sei troppo vecchio per queste stronzate. Sciacqui una boccata di sangue. Dovresti andare in pensione. Titano: quando eri nell'esercito, prima dello smistamento alle zone calde delle colonie, ci sei stato di passaggio, e non era male. Dicono che le cupole siano ancora più belle di quelle di Ganimede. Gli alloggi che danno a Saturno hanno prezzi improponibili, ma forse quindici metri quadri sull'emisfero esterno te li puoi permettere.

Sei nella fase in cui ti lavi la faccia e ti prepari a rimettere in linea il setto nasale incrinato, quando la porta d'ingresso fa  _ clack _ .

Stringi le labbra e deglutisci qualcosa di ferroso. Il setto aspetterà. Prendi l'asciugamano con cui ti sei tamponato i capelli e te lo premi sotto le narici ad assorbire l'emorragia. Esci dal bagno e vaghi al buio. Hai chiesto al computer domestico di disattivare le luci, prima: la minima luminescenza ti causava fitte innominabili alla testa. Così i tuoi piedi nudi inciampano su tappeti di altre epoche e tuoi occhi stanchi scavano le ombre silenziose di quelle antiche pareti dalla tappezzeria scollata. Alla ricerca di lui. Una stanza dopo l'altra.

Quando lo trovi – immobile in mezzo al soggiorno, il cappotto fradicio ancora addosso e la black-hole sempre stretta tra le dita, che si guarda attorno come se non abitasse lì da sempre – ti scopri a risucchiare l'aria e trattenere il respiro.

Tu di animali veri ne hai visti pochi, tutti sigillati dietro i vetri degli ambienti a tenuta stagna dello zoo-museo, a riprodurre un habitat che non esiste più. All'ipnoscuola vi rifilavano i documentari, però. Rare attestazioni video su come le bestie selvatiche vivevano una volta, quando la Terra era sana ed era ancora loro.

C'è un animale, adesso, in soggiorno. È davanti a te e nella sua livrea sconosciuta è il più vero degli animali. Lo ammiri da lontano, cercando di ricordare le parole di quei documentari su come gli zoologi avvicinavano le bestie antiche, su come non spaventarle, non farle volare via. Il problema è che, tra tutti gli animali di cui il tuo cervello di ragazzino conserva le informazioni, questo non è compreso. Questo è un animale nuovo, che sebbene tu conosca da tempo, non sei più tanto sicuro di come approcciare.

C'erano dei rituali, tra di voi, delle circostanze ben definite. Ma adesso sono superate. Adesso ciò che hai davanti è un'entità senza precedenti – e per questo del tutto imprevedibile. I suoi occhi sono selvatici e le sue mosse caute. I suoi intenti oscuri e cangianti. Meravigliosamente pericolosi.

~

Tutto quello che sai è che una colpa ti divora fino a mozzarti il fiato e il tuo cervello è davvero troppo furbo per non mettere insieme i tasselli. Potresti scindere il soggetto dall'oggetto e pensarti come un caso in esame, giungere alla conclusione senza traumi. Ma sei già caduto nel loop e questa soluzione non è più contemplabile.

Posi la black-hole sul tavolino – un movimento lento, un abbandono, un rumore freddo di superficie contro superficie. L'ultima realtà a cui aggrapparsi per passare dalla fase precedente a quella successiva, a questa.

Ti volti verso il caminetto, verso la disomogenea raccolta di ricordi che si mescola sulla mensola impolverata. Da quando la signora Hudson è morta, non c'è più nessuno che ogni tanto dia una ripulita lì. Di malavoglia, certo, ribadendo di non essere la vostra governante, ma era lei che si occupava della casa.

Si lamentava sempre, lei. Passi i polpastrelli sul vetrolpast [4] che protegge la sua foto – un Natale, calice di champagne in mano, sorriso violetto sul volto dolce solcato dalle rughe. E di seguito gli occhi scivolano sul resto delle foto. Tutti, vivi o morti, lamentano sempre qualcosa. Mamma si lamentava della tua mancanza di vita sociale. Molly si lamenta per il tuo cinismo. Lestrade si lamenta della droga. Mycroft... lui si lamenta di ogni cosa.

– Ho bisogno di una consulenza medica, John. –

È sempre stato lì – ovviamente. Ne sei sempre stato consapevole – ovviamente. E ti chiede di cosa stai parlando. Tutta questa ovvietà finirà per ucciderti.

– Per quanto il tuo campo di studi non comprenda le meccaniche reattive del cervello positronico, hai comunque le competenze per spiegarmi che cosa succederà adesso. –

– Dobbiamo proprio? – lo senti sospirare con voce stanca – Dobbiamo... parlare di cervelli positronici? Adesso? –

Stanchezza: è un concetto facilmente associabile a John, con le sue occhiaie per il sonno turbolento e il suo stiracchiarsi indolenzito quando si rialza dalla poltrona, quello zoppicare affaticato fino alla prima seduta disponibile e il fiatone che gli viene quando inseguite un sospetto. Stanchezza: così umana, così vera. Tu non hai mai provato stanchezza.

– Sì, dobbiamo. –

E siccome lui si limita a sospirare ancora senza dire altro, tu aggiungi: – Conosci le Tre Leggi della Robotica, John? –

~

– È roba da ipnoscuola. – rispondi vago.

Perché, francamente, che altro puoi rispondergli? No, ti prego, non farmelo dire, non farmi fare questo? Lo pensi, ma mica puoi dirglielo.

– Informazione eliminata. – ti dice lui.

E per un attimo ti sembra di vederli i suoi occhi. Due barlumi rossi [5] che ti guardano attraverso il riflesso dello specchio ossidato.

– Aiutami a recuperarla. – aggiunge.

“Aiutami”. Serri gli occhi.

Fottiti, pensi.  Fottiti, fottiti,  _ fottiti _ .

Soffi via l'aria e getti a terra quel grumo di spugna imbevuto di sangue che una volta era stato un asciugamano. Chini la testa, la mano serrata attorno alla fronte a massaggiare le tempie.

– Computer. –

_ Bzz... click.  _ Voce elettronica:  _ Attivo. _

– Computer, ricerca. – apri un'anta del trumeau, tiri fuori una bottiglia di scotch e un bicchiere – Database storico-legislativo. Tre Leggi della Robotica. –

Voce elettronica:  _ Attesa. _

_Bzz... click click click._

Ti siedi su una poltrona e riempi il bicchiere, posi la bottiglia accanto alla black-hole.

Voce elettronica:  _ Informazione preventiva. Il database contiene 23 terabyte di files sulle Tre Leggi della Robotica. _

– Computer, salta. – una sorsata ti brucia l'esofago e poi giù, esplode nello stomaco – Elenca solo le Tre Leggi della Robotica. –

_Bzz... bzz... click._

Voce elettronica:  _ Prima Legge: Un robot non può recar danno a un essere umano né può permettere che, a causa del proprio mancato intervento, un essere umano riceva danno. Seconda Legge: Un robot deve obbedire agli ordini impartiti dagli esseri umani, purché tali ordini non contravvengano alla Prima Legge. Terza Legge: Un robot deve proteggere la propria esistenza, purché questa autodifesa non contrasti con la Prima o con la Seconda Legge. _

_Click._

Voce elettronica _ : Fine. Attivo. _

Reclini la testa sulla spalliera: – Computer, chiudi. –

_Bzz... click._

Le sue dita sfiorano le tue quando ti sfila dalla mano il bicchiere.

– La serie Cameos 5 è stata ritirata dal mercato quattro anni fa per difetto di fabbricazione. – illustra con un'intonazione non dissimile a quella del computer – Un bug nel sistema annullava il chip di soppressione delle emozioni e provocava un conflitto con le Tre Leggi. –

Senti poco dopo il rumore acuto del vetro contro il tavolino e il movimento dell'aria t'informa del suo spostamento nella stanza.

– Ma immagino che questa storia tu la conosca già, John. – conclude.

Adesso l'intonazione è molto diversa e una parte di te è lontana. Lontana da quella poltrona, da quel palazzo, da quel pianeta.

Colonia di Belgravia, quinto satellite artificiale di Venere. Quarantadue replicanti ribelli contro un plotone armato e addestrato. Laggiù hai visto più cose in cinque giorni che in una vita intera e adesso la tua morte non ti spaventa. Perché è pur sempre una fine e non t'illude. Tu che credevi che combattere nei satelliti artificiali fosse meglio, che se le cose si mettevano male c'erano sempre le capsule di salvataggio come ultima spiaggia. È quello che avete fatto. Un mese dentro una capsula assieme ad altri quattro commilitoni, con cibo sufficiente per due settimane e ossigeno non quantificabile perché la barra di rilevamento era saltata. Uno è morto per le ferite il giorno stesso, un altro si è ammazzato dopo una settimana. Quando le razioni stavano finendo e il radar ancora non segnalava alcuna nave nelle vicinanze, vi siete giocati a morra chi dei tre si sarebbe espulso fuori. Purtroppo non è toccato a te. Purtroppo hai passato altre due settimane con una recluta in delirio post-traumatico che non ti riconosceva, che non riconosceva niente. Con una spalla in frantumi che inesorabilmente s'incancreniva e senza più attrezzatura medica, la riserva di coraggio troppo scarsa per aprire il portellone e lanciarsi fuori senza tuta stagna e il dubbio che non fosse partito il segnale di SOS automatico.

– Allora, John. Adesso cosa mi succederà? –

La sua voce riporta la tua mente al pianeta Terra, a quel palazzo, a quella poltrona. A quel momento e a lui.

– C'è un tasto di reboot per annullare il conflitto nei miei circuiti o dovete semplicemente ritirarmi? –

Menti, menti,  _ menti  _ per l'amore del cielo!

– Stai ipereagendo. – provi a ribattere – Sei sotto shock. Può sembrarti assurdo, ma quando si ammazza qualcuno di solito si prova del senso di colpa. Non è che tu ne sei immune. –

– Ah, sì? –

Puoi sentire il sogghigno in quelle due parole.

– Da quanto lo sai? – dice poi con voce bassa, controllata, forzata.

L'incontro con Mycroft. Mesi, anni, una vita (letteralmente) fa. Un fratello che cerca di rimediare ai propri errori commettendo l'errore più grave – e non parliamo dell'etica stuprata da ogni punto di vista. Ma anche tu sei un fratello e anche tu hai fatto i tuoi errori. E almeno con te stesso sii onesto: come puoi giudicare Mycroft se, ad averne la possibilità, una cosa del genere l'avresti fatta pure tu?

È per questo che per una volta sai cosa rispondergli.

– Da sempre. –

Perché quello che ti disse Mycroft all'epoca, in fondo, tu lo sapevi già. Perché Sherlock, adesso, lo sa già. E continuare a coprirsi a vicenda in questo orrore va oltre la tua sopportazione.

– Sai, vorrei che me l'avessi detto. – rantola una mezza risata – Oh, che frase banale... –

Si schiarisce la voce, reprime un singulto. Arretra.

Non è da lui questa goffa fuga. Un tentativo che grida “prendimi”. E tu non sei sordo, tu senti fin troppo bene, senti anche quello che sai che farà male.

Secondi, anni, una vita intera per giungere a questo. Per arrivare a lui. Lui, macchina pensante, detestata in quanto tale, amata in quanto  _ lui _ . Eterna, raccapricciante contraddizione della quale non ti libererai mai. Ti odi per il velenoso seme d'amore che gli hai permesso di piantare in te e che hai masochisticamente nutrito e cresciuto all'ombra di una normalità fittizia.

Fattene una ragione: voi non siete normali e questa storia non può finire in maniera normale.

Così, ignorando l'onnipresente dolore alla spalla, balzi su dalla poltrona e lo raggiungi. Chiudi la porta ad interrompere la sua pallida fuga e chiudi il suo spazio vitale ad interrompere il suo patetico indietreggiare. Chiudi ogni vostra scappatoia, ogni possibilità di tirarvi indietro.

– Dillo. –

E tace. E tu stringi la presa attorno alle sue braccia che non ti sei accorto di aver afferrato.

– Dillo. – ringhi ancora, spingendolo brutalmente al muro.

Nel tuo campo visivo ci sono solo le sue labbra. Fremono leggere, come le ali di quelle creature che una volta abbellivano la Terra. Pallide ali biomeccaniche, ingannevolmente riscaldate da plasma sintetico. Finta carne sopra finte ossa sopra finta anima positronica.

– Baciami. –

~

Sa di alcol, sudore e sangue, John. Ma c'è altro. Oh, sì. C'è qualcosa che va al di là del sapore e degli enzimi salivali, qualcosa di definitivo. Qualcosa che un po' ti fa morire, perché brucia, brucia forte tutto quello che sei.

Brucia via i vestiti e i passi che ti spingono verso un letto. Brucia via il respiro dalla tua bocca impastata, brucia la pioggia acida che t'impregna i capelli e arriva oltre. Oltre i vostri corpi che si allacciano senza grazia né delicatezza, oltre la pelle che sfrega contro altra pelle e i denti che cercano carne da straziare. Va oltre, ma ci riesce attraverso i vostri corpi, perché per due anime non c'è altro modo di comunicare. Non quando c'è questo da comunicare.

Contatto pieno, totale, senza riserve. Umori che si mescolano privi di pudore. Sudore tra gli arti, ditate di sangue, liquido precoitale sul ventre, saliva un po' dappertutto. Comprendi adesso il vero significato di intimità. Perché non esiste disparità tra il tuo sguardo che spia le sue mosse e le sue mani che spiano il tuo corpo. Un lembo dopo l'altro, fruga indiscreto eppure benvenuto, come tu sempre hai frugato in lui, nella sua essenza, nel suo Io, senza permesso ma senza divieto. Ora è il suo turno. E sa come muoversi.

Accucciato di lato a te, la bocca a succhiarti morbida l'incavo del collo e una mano che scorre lentamente sul tuo pene eretto, sa come strapparti gemiti durante la sua dissezione anatomica. La bocca risale poi su, lungo il mento, e incontra infine la tua, mentre la mano scivola giù, accarezza i testicoli e il perineo, e si ferma sull'ano. Sono lunghi respiri accompagnati dalla sua lingua soffice e dai suoi polpastrelli carezzevoli. Danzano entrambi delicati, sull'orlo del tuo piacere.

Lo tocchi a tua volta, afferri quella fonte calore, ed è come toccare il sole. Ancora una volta. Ancora brucia la sua pelle increspata di cicatrici e il suo pene duro di desiderio.

Lui scioglie appena le vostre labbra, la lingua nuda esce e scivola con un ansito sulla tua mascella. Quelle dita se le porta adesso in bocca e succhia, guardandoti con gli occhi appannati, ombreggiati dalle sopracciglia contratte. Succhia lui e dopo le infila nella tua bocca e anche tu succhi, le sue dita umide, a mescolare ancora una volta di vostri umori.

Mugola piano un “oh” mentre osserva il tuo lento succhiare, e il suo pene ti pulsa in mano. China la testa sulla tua fronte e sospira ad occhi chiusi. Quando li riapre, ha deciso che hai succhiato abbastanza e le dita sgusciano fuori dalla tua bocca e tornano dov'erano prima.

Là sotto – quanto ti erano mancate – osano più che uno sfiorare cauto, osano penetrare con delicatezza, prima l'una e poi l'altra, scivolarti dentro e muoversi senza fretta. John t'impone quella premurosa carezza. A te, che sei dieci volte più resistente e forte di lui. A te, che potresti ribaltare la situazione e prendere il controllo, mentale e fisico, in qualsiasi momento. E invece te ne stai lì, a subire quelle sue dita dolci e a contorcerti dal piacere.

Allarghi di più le gambe e ti muovi contro le sue dita, chiudi la bocca sulla sua spalla ferita. Vuoi di più, ma non sai cosa, non ne sei sicuro. Vuoi lui, vuoi la sua umanità dentro di te, a bruciare anche lì, bruciare via la tua anima biomeccanica. Vuoi un marchio che non sia quello della Holmes Corporation. Vuoi il marchio frastagliato e imperfetto di John, in ogni tua cellula, a sostituire il marchio di fabbrica di un'esistenza falsa.

E lui, che è così magnanimo nella sua voglia di te, te lo concede. È un rituale che non conosci affatto – nei tuoi circuiti non è impresso alcun ricordo della tua precedente vita umana. Così resti in muta aspettativa.

John ti si stende di lato e ti maneggia con dolce decisione. Ti ruota sul fianco, la tua schiena che aderisce al suo torace, il suo respiro sull'incavo de collo e il suo pene che scivola tra le tue cosce. Accenni ad aprirle e lui ti aiuta portandoti indietro la gamba ad allacciarsi al suo fianco. Così aperto, così esposto, lui ha libero accesso e tu senti ogni fase del tuo rogo interiore, dall'accensione della pira alla totale combustione in cenere.

Non ti toglie lo sguardo dal volto mentre lo fa, te lo senti addosso come senti resto. Come senti l'ultima, lieve carezza che scivola sul tuo pene e lo scroto e ancora una volta si ferma lì. Come senti le sue dita ad accompagnare la pressione del glande e quello scatto dei tuoi muscoli in reazione. Come senti i tessuti dilatarsi fino allo stremo per quell'intrusione e il tuo respiro farsi irregolare quanto il suo battito contro la schiena.

E accade in quel lunghissimo attimo refrattario che sta tra il momento in cui constati che è tutto dentro di te e il momento in cui inizia a muoversi. È l'attimo in cui lo senti deglutire e tremare per la forzata immobilità. In cui ti afferra sotto il ginocchio per allargare ancora di più le tue cosce, per avere maggiore accesso a te in un preludio di quanto a fondo vuole prenderti. In cui ti circonda il collo con il braccio e ti prende il volto e te lo fa scomodamente ruotare solo per poterti baciare ancora una volta. Accade lì, che tu bruci ogni cosa di te.

Il resto di Sherlock Holmes, la polvere e la cenere che rimane, si perde nelle prime spinte. E ti chiedi solo se la morte è simile a questo, perché vedi tanta – troppa – luce.

Che cos'è? Come può fottere il tuo cervello positronico in questo modo?

Razionalizza. È un solo un pezzo di carne organica dura infilato in un anello di carne sintetica elastica. È solo questo.  _ Solo questo. _

Solo il pene di John che affonda in te, ancora e ancora. E ancora. Ti fa sentire tutta la lunghezza e come ti penetra facilmente, come ti sei oscenamente aperto a lui. Ti fa sentire tutta la durezza e come preme senza pietà, come ti fa piagnucolare privo di ritegno contro le sue dita frapposte tra le vostre bocche.

Le ondate avanzano e tu ti senti cedere la realtà attorno un po' alla volta. La prossima, la prossima... la aspetti come se fosse la fine del mondo, eppure ancora non basta. Non gli basta. Non vi basta. Perché tu non lo sopporti più. Il processore fa cortocircuito. Stai per implodere in un nodo di follia che ancora non è abbastanza stretto, non è abbastanza teso.

Ci pensa lui. Lento, sistematico. Le mani artigliate a te, il respiro forte tra un morso e l'altro, una spinta alla volta, anche lui come se fosse l'ultima. È sempre l'ultima. Perché John lo sa, ci pensa lui. Lui pensa sempre a te e anche questa volta sta attento che tu non finisca risucchiato, che stia in bilico su quella lama di piacere infinito.

Finché insieme non vi sbilanciate e cadete, cadete giù, uno aggrappato all'altro, uno dentro l'altro. Cadete nella pozza densa di un amore che sa di dolore e plasma e rantoli. Ma cadete insieme e insieme rotolate in questa pozza e non esiste altro, niente altro. Il mondo, il tuo cervello di circuiti, le sue cicatrici, i vostri umori, le vostre imperfezioni. Tutto sfaldato, tutto andato. Diluito nella vostra pozza.

E il resto è cuore che martella e respiro che taglia la gola, nella bruciante immobilità post orgasmica. È il vostro odore irrimediabilmente mescolato. E davvero non esiste altro. Nemmeno le tue ceneri, non più.

Come può fotterti il cervello? Ecco come può. Donandoti il primo ricordo a cui aggrapparti con tutte le tue cellule per prendere la tua ultima scelta.

~

Svegliarsi tra le luci artificiali che filtrano dalle tapparelle e chiedersi perché. Solo questo.

Perché senti il suo calore ma lui non c'è? Perché senti le sue note ma non lo vedi suonare? Perché sei felice ma vorresti morire?

_Perché?_

Ti metti qualcosa addosso con gesti automatici e la testa invasa di lui. È meglio se non ti guardi allo specchio – è meglio se non ti fermi e basta. Segui il filo sottile, perché non durerà a lungo. Seguilo fino alla fine.

Lo senti in ogni singola nota. Mentre avanzi nella penombra di quell'immenso appartamento e poi su per le scale vuote, seguendo il suono. Lo senti. È la vostra marcia nuziale che sa di marcia funebre. Il vostro dolcissimo requiem.

Non potrete averlo, non vi è permesso. Un futuro, una vita, tutto. La crudeltà ha un nome ed è scritto in quell'assaggio che vi è stato concesso e che vi è al contempo negato. Non lo avrete, e lo senti ad ogni passo dei tuoi piedi nudi sui rottami di questa esistenza.

Il filo ti ha portato sul tetto e non è una sorpresa. Lo stupore che senti è più simile all'ammirazione. Sindrome di Stendhal che adesso ti fa iperventilare in mezzo ai miasmi dell'atmosfera corrotta.

Retorica: può esistere tale perfezione in un mondo così?

Ha suonato fino a ferirsi le dita sulle corde ed esporre la carne biomeccanica alla corrosione della pioggia. Ha suonato nudo e pallido, perfetto, in mezzo alla decadenza di questo mondo-padre che l'ha sempre rinnegato e che lui ha contribuito a difendere da sé stesso. Ha suonato, e adesso i rivoli densi di plasma puro si annacquano nelle gocce tossiche e scorrono sul biancore lucido della sua pelle.

Lui abbassa violino e archetto e volta il capo riccioluto. Vi osservate attraverso la pioggia acida e la nebbia perlacea. Occhi che nemmeno nei tuoi peggiori incubi hai mai visto: così veri, troppo veri per essere sopportati. Se lo sostieni quello sguardo, se ci riesci, è perché quella verità ti ha già scavato abbastanza a fondo che il dolore ti è diventato amico. 

– Sai, John, – mormora battendo le palpebre verso il cielo scuro – io ho visto cose che non puoi immaginarti. –

Senti un angolo della bocca torcersi in un mezzo sorriso. Perché è proprio da lui mettersi in mostra anche in un momento come questo. Esibizionista fino all'ultimo.

– Una volta... – lo sguardo si abbassa, saetta intorno in un moto di smarrimento – ho persino visto il sole. –

E torna, torna su di te. Vorresti non aver capito o almeno poterti dare un alibi, ma quello sguardo su di te non ti lascia scampo.

– Dimmi che non l'avevo mai visto prima, John. –

Non c'è supplica nella sua voce. Non vuole una bugia bianca, lui che ci è vissuto in mezzo fino ad ora. È l'incarnazione della bugia bianca. E ti è davanti come la più vera delle entità.

Quindi glielo dici. Anche se sai che questo sarà l'elemento decisivo, gli dici come stanno le cose.

– Mai. – gli dici.

Mai, mai l'hai conosciuto nella sua forma umana. E stranamente non c'è nessun “se”, nessun “ma” dentro di te. Sai solo che lo conosci e lo ami così e non t'importa di niente altro. Non t'importa se è uscito da una vasca di gestazione appena una settimana prima che lo incontrassi e se il suo cervello è la copia positronica di quello del fratello morto di overdose di Mycroft Holmes. Non t'importa niente, perché tu hai iniziato a vivere nel momento in cui l'hai conosciuto e chi se ne frega se è un pensiero infantile o egoista, ma vuoi pensare che anche lui sia nato in quel momento. Che siate nati  _ insieme _ .

Gli vorresti dire tutto questo, ma semplicemente non c'è modo di farlo. Non sei mai stato bravo con le parole. In compenso, lui è sempre stato bravo con le deduzioni e gli è sufficiente un'occhiata.

E non fai in tempo a registrare il suo sorriso, a capire quanto sia importante, che ogni cosa finisce. Cosa credevi? Tutto ha un termine e questo non fa eccezione.

Lui cade giù, atterrato dalle sue ali spezzate, angelo bianco ed eterno nell'oscurità del mondo.

E tu che puoi fare? Tu crolli in ginocchio e piangi, piangi senza ritegno mentre davanti agli occhi ti passa la vita. Non la tua e nemmeno la sua. Ti passa davanti la vostra vita, crudele in tutta la sua bellezza.

Cose (quasi) normali, roba di vita insieme. Condividere quell'immenso appartamento e spalleggiarsi la rogna di andare a comprare il latte. Disordine, provette, “cosa c'è stasera all'olotv?”, scatole vuote di take away, fori di antiparticelle sulle pareti, il touchscreen invaso di appunti sul caso in corso, vecchie foto di celluloide, “hai usato il  _ mio _ computer?!”. Il suo violino alle tre del mattino e i tuoi incubi placati dalle note.

Cose banali, roba di vita che poteva essere e mai sarà. Tipo rotolarsi addosso intrecciati tra le coperte sfatte quando ci si sveglia al mattino. Offuscare i vetri del taxi per poter pomiciare in privato. Il brivido di chiudersi nello sgabuzzino della centrale e toccarsi fino a farselo venire duro, pensando “Cristo, potrebbe entrare qualcuno in qualsiasi momento!”. I suoi baci e le sue carezze ad alleviare la sofferenza quando non bastano le note. 

Tutto ti passa davanti ed è grazie a questo dolore che sopravvivi – ancora una volta, purtroppo. Perché è più di quanto il tuo essere possa sopportare e la fase successiva non ti porta sotto con lui. La fase successiva è il momento dell'oblio. Scappi anche tu, John. Ti rintani in te stesso, in quella falsa morte cerebrale che è l'annichilimento.

Non ringrazi. Prima o poi ti sveglierai.

  


~ ~ ~

  


Quando formuli il concetto di buio, a quello si attacca subito l'appiccicosa e persistente percezione del dolore. Ti striscia addosso e tu ti senti esposto. Anima viva nella più fitta oscurità.

E poi il nulla.

Quando formuli il concetto di Io, a quello segue immediatamente l'urgenza del rifiuto e un desiderio di sfogo che adesso, privo di dotti lacrimali, ti è negato.

E poi, ancora, il nulla.

Quando formuli i concetti di spazio e tempo, trovi il tuo Io a galleggiare nel buio e nel dolore per un tempo che reputi infinitamente insopportabile. E chiedere, urlare dentro di poter piangere.

E poi il nulla. Questa volta con la consapevolezza che sarà l'ultimo. Perché tu le ricordi tutte e anche l'altra volta è andata così. Ricordi ogni singola, dannata volta.

Il successivo lasso di tempo potrebbe essere dell'ordine migliaia di anni o di una manciata di microsecondi. Ma il dolore è sempre presente ed è con quello che ti risvegli. Il dolore degli occhi e della pelle mai usati, il dolore di ricordi non tuoi che già deteriorano una luce vergine che dovrebbe appartenere a te, ma che ti è stata rubata fin dagli albori.

– Ho dovuto scartare duecentoventuno modelli prima di arrivare a te. –

Conosci quella voce che ti graffia i timpani, ma rifiuti di accettarla.

– Persino il precedente si è dimostrato comunque difettoso. Non mi è stato facile capire, e tantomeno ammettere, che il bug fosse una mia colpa. –

Rifiuti di accettare che l'abbia fatto ancora, che ti abbia fatto questo  _ ancora _ .

– Ti avevo reso più umano dell'umano, negandoti tuttavia la prerogativa umana per eccellenza. –

Stretta di nausea allo stomaco. Vorresti vomitare, ma sai bene che non hai mai ingerito nulla.

– Me la stai negando ancora. – dice la tua-non-tua vecchia, nuova voce.

– Non essere melodrammatico e ascolta quello che ho da dirti, per una volta. –

La sagoma di Mycroft Holmes, tuo padre-fratello, si staglia contro il tuo campo visivo.

– Tu sei una variante imperfetta dell'ultimo modello, un beta-test scartato in principio per i suoi congeniti errori di sistema. Quel modello 2.2.1- β che per la mia ottusità non aveva mai visto la luce. –

Scopri che i dotti lacrimali finalmente funzionano. Scopri che i ricordi, nel loro divorare la luce, non riescono ad intaccare un raggio, solo uno.

– I progetti dei precedenti duecentoventuno modelli sono appena stati cancellati definitivamente dal database della Holmes Corporation. Sei e resterai unico, fino alla tua morte per decadimento, Sherlock. Se è così che vorrai essere chiamato. –

Se è così che vuoi che quel ricordo continui a chiamarti, brillando di luce propria in mezzo alla tua oscurità.

~

Ci si aspetta che le cose importanti emettano un suono. Ma il suono di lui che rivive è assente, è un non-suono che riempie fragoroso il corridoio asettico che si dipana tra voi due e annulla qualsiasi cosa non sia lo scorrere della vita tra i vostri sguardi.

E passo dopo passo, raccattando il vostro coraggio logoro, vi raggiungete ancora una volta. Vi toccate ancora una volta, increduli, smarriti l'uno nell'altro.

Il mondo può avvizzire, la Luna cadere, le colonie autodistruggersi. La vita può estinguersi da tutto il creato e la morte avanzare senza ostacoli. Non è a voi che toccherà, non adesso. Perché non è la fine che vi ha mai fatto paura. È la solitudine dell'inizio.

La mano superiore del destino che impone un inizio, un'era, un'esistenza che non avete scelto. Che non promette alcuna felicità e che stronca i vostri tentativi perché “la vita è così”.

Eh no, la vita non è così. La vita è vostra e adesso ve la riprendete.

Come prendi la sua nuova pelle tra le labbra e la marchi di baci fino a renderla tua – di nuovo. Come lui beve il tuo respiro fino a farlo suo, fino a inglobarti come parte di sé – di nuovo. Come iniziate daccapo a conoscervi e ritrovarvi – di nuovo, sempre,  _ sempre _ . E se dovrete rifarlo, se il destino vi sfiderà a ripetere questa eterna danza, allora lo rifarete.

Il ciclo di voi due è già in atto, non si torna indietro. Mai, mai arrendersi. Dall'inizio alla fine e poi daccapo. Finché non sarete uniti anche nell'eternità della morte.

Ma per adesso – intrecci le dita alle sue, gli sorridi – per adesso vivete un po'.

  


  


  


  


  


** Spiegazioni **

[1]  _ Fiery the angels fell; deep thunder rolled around their shores; burning with the fires of Orc.  _ È la parafrasi di due versi del poema  _ America: A Prophecy _ di William Blake, che Roy Batty pronuncia in  _ Blade Runner _ .

[2] Black-hole è il nome della classe di armi usate in  _ Blade Runner _ : sono come delle armi a laser, ma invece di un raggio laser emettono un raggio di antimateria che implode a contatto con il bersaglio, causano gravi danni interni ma nessuna ferita esterna.

[3] Siamo in un futuro distopico in cui lo sfruttamento intensivo delle risorse naturali ha inquinato la Terra fin quasi all'invivibilità. La maggior parte della gente, appena può, migra nelle colonie extramondo, abbandonando il pianeta a chi non può permettersi di andare via. Quelli che restano si concentrano nelle metropoli e cercano solo di sopravvivere, incuranti, per mancanza di denaro e volontà, di quel che rimane del mondo attorno a loro. Ecco il perché di immense zone disabitate e decadenti.

[4] Cose come la sintoseta, il metacciaio, l'ipnoscuola o il vetroplast me le sono inventate o le mutuate da altri universi fantascientifici.

[5] Una delle caratteristiche dei replicanti di Blade Runner è che, per quanto sia estremamente difficile distinguerli dagli esseri umani, in rare circostanze di luce i loro occhi possono mostrare un riflesso rosso.


End file.
